


The Matchmaker

by mairon_writes



Series: Dance into my heart [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Some angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairon_writes/pseuds/mairon_writes
Summary: Vida always liked to play a matchmaker but after a drunken plan he find himself in the need of matchmaking





	1. Chapter one

Domagoj was sitting next to the pool, lost in his thoughts. However his peace was soon interrupted by a very pissed off looking Šime. 

 

He sat next to Vida, looking ready to strangle someone. Domagoj sighed quietly. He guessed he will have to step into that trap.

 

“So…what’s up? I didn’t see you this angry in a while.” He said, carefully looking at Šime’s reaction.

 

“I am going to break up with Dejan.” He hissed.

 

Vida almost dropped his beer in the pool. 

 

“You are going to do what now?!” He said, shocked.

 

“He shaved his head. He shaved his fucking hair Domo! He looks like a goddamn pedophile!” Šime cried out, slapping his palms against the end of the pool. 

 

Domo couldn’t help himself. He started laughing. He laughed so hard he had to put his beer down and put his head in his hands.

 

Šime shoot him murderous look.

“Just you laugh. You are not the one he is sleeping with.” He said.

 

Vida finally calmed down a bit and he put his hand on Šime’s shoulder.

 

“Brate…I think you need to get drunk a bit to calm down. Then when we get drunk enough we can think of a solution for your problem. I mean what can go wrong?” Domo said.

 

As it turned out a lot of things could go wrong. 

 

After few bottles of rakija, Vida proposed an idea that seemed great to both of them at the time.

 

So this was how they ended up trying to sneak in Dejan’s and Šime’s room unnoticed, armed with markers. 

 

They have entered the room and were barely holding themselves together without laughing.

 

They quietly approached the bed where Dejan was sleeping and opened their markers. And then they started drawing on his now shaved head.

 

Soon, most of Dejan’s head was covered in drawings if dicks, writings like mafijozo and so on. 

 

However at one point Šime managed to step on Vida’s leg and in the process of removing it, he tripped Vida so he fell with a loud thud.

 

Dejan’s eyes opened immediately and when he saw his boyfriend and a friend in his rooms with markers he jumped out his bed. 

By the time he turned the lights on Vida was already outside of the door and Šime wasn’t far behind.

 

When Dejan looked himself in a mirror he started yelling. 

 

“Pizda vam materina! I will find you and kill you both! Jadna li vam majka!” 

 

His yells could be heard through the whole hotel along with laughter of the other two. 

 

Dejo started chasing them across the hotel and after a while Vida started constantly turning around to check if Šime is still behind him or did Dejan catch him.

 

At some point when he turned while running he literally run into something like a wall. Or rather a someone. 

 

“What’s going on here?” Mario asked grabbing Vida’s arm to stop him from falling. 

 

Dejan manage to tackle Šime who was howling with laughter and Vida had to join then too. 

 

“These two idiots thought it was a great idea to draw dicks on my head. I cannot believe my own boyfriend joined this.” Dejan hissed, looking angrily at Šime. 

 

Mandžo gave him a very unimpressed look.

“Well you do look like some guy from mafia. But I really don’t want to go into your relationship problems. I’ll just take this drunk idiot and leave you two to it.” He said.

 

It looked like Dejan wanted to say something else but after seeing how protectively Mario hovered over Domo he changed his mind and just helped Šime up, dragging him to their room. 

 

“Let’s get you to bed shall we?” Mario said, his face immediately softening at Vida’s grin.

They managed to get to Vida’s room without him collapsing, which was a surprise since he was laughing the whole time. 

“Where is your roommate? You shouldn’t be alone during the night when you are this drunk.” Mario said, trying to drag him to bed.

Domo dramatically draped himself over the bed, but of course he somehow managed to hit head on the wall in the process.

“Ow!” He said, rubbing his head.

Mario sighed, coming closer to inspect if there was any real damage. But it seemed it was nothing serious. 

“Aw Mario when you act like this I am almost getting the vibe that you care.” Vida said teasingly.

Mario’s dark eyes seemed even darker in the slight lit room. And when did he come so close? He was sitting on the bed next to Domo, his face close enough for Domo to feel his breath. 

“And you think I don’t? Care I mean?” Mario whispered, his eyes intensely focusing on Vida .

Domo could feel blood rushing to his cheeks and he cursed the alcohol for making him dizzy. He wanted to remember clearly that Mario was this close to him. 

“I don’t know. Sometimes it seems like you do. Other times you never did. Truly I cannot read you. I guess there is something weirdly attractive about that.” Domo said, shrugging. 

That was probably too honest answer. He would so regret this in the morning. 

“Jesus. You really are drunk aren’t you?” Mandžo said, now looking almost worried.

Vida shrugged again.  
“You know what they say. Drunk man’s words are sober man’s thoughts.” He said, smiling.

Mario’s face became completly unreadable. 

“You should go to sleep. You are drunk. Shouldn’t Suba be rooming with you?” He asked.

Domo had ti laugh at that statement.  
“Are you kidding? Ever since he and Lukita got together he is sleeping in his room. Captain having his own room and all that.” He said.

Mario shook his head. He was worried. Leaving Vida alone when he was this drunk screamed like bad idea.

So he decided to sleep in Suba’s abandoned bed instead. And try to sort everything out tomorrow when Domo is sober. 

The next morning Domo awakes with a headache and lots of regrets. Especially when he turns around to see Mandžo sleeping in the other bed. He needed to shower and get out if here, hopefully before Mandžo wakes up. 

He did manage to sneak in the shower but his luck run out when he came out of the shower only in a towel.

Mario was awake and it looked like he was waiting for him to come out.  
But Domo wasn’t about to be indiminated that easily. 

“You waiting for something?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Mario slowly approached him, like a panther stalking it’s prey.

He came in front of Domo and he automatically took a step backwards. He knew it was a bad move the second his back hit the wall. 

Mario smirked and took one step closer, trapping him with his arms on both sides of his face. 

“I am actually waiting for some answers from last night.” Mario said, almost purred right next to his ear. 

Domo shivered lightly.  
“You will have to be a bit more specific. What answers do you want exactly?” He asked, surprised he managed to say that without his voice wavering.

Mario’s eyes were so dark they reminded him of a black hole, and he was ready to fall right into it.

“I mean the answer of how honest were you last night when you called me attractive.” He whispered. 

“I don’t think I recall saying that. Too much alcohol, you know how it is.” Domo managed to say without stuttering. 

Mario’s eyes flashed and he came impossibly closer before whispering.  
“Maybe I should remind you then.”

And then he slowly started kissing down his neck and gently sucking in his collarbone, careful not to leave a mark. 

Domo gasped and he could feel Mario smirking against his collarbone before moving away. 

“Was that enough to remind you Domo?” He asked slyly. 

Domo grabbed his shirt and pulled him for a kiss just to erase that stupid smirk of off his face. 

The kiss was filled with tension and when they parted for air it was like a baloon full of that tension broke. 

However they didn’t have the time to get rid of it because there was a knock on the door. 

They both jumped up.

“You go open the door and say something I have ti put some clothes on.” Domo whispered, quickly grabbing his clothes. 

Mandžo opened the door to find a very surprised looking Šime. 

“Am…is Domo here?” Šime asked, looking at Mario suspiciously. 

Mario’s cheeks were pink and Šime couldn’t understand why. He never saw Mario blush before. 

Except if…he remembered what he and Luka betted on. Could it be…? No. Impossible.

Domo came into view few seconds later and Šime remember why he came here in the first place. 

“Domo I wanted to thank you for yesterday. Dejan and I kinda got over the whole thing about his hair easier after that.” Šime said, smiling.

“You mean you fucked like rabbits again to get that fury out.” Mario deadpanned.

Vida snorted. He couldn’t help himself especially after what happened just minutes before that. 

Šime rolled his eyes.  
“Well at least I am getting laid unlike you.” He said playfully.

Mario’s eyes flashed dangerously. Vida knew that look. He had to quickly stop this. 

“You know I promised Mario to show him something before we have to go to breakfast. But I am glad I helped yesterday. Anyway we can continue our conversation later, yeah?” Domo said quickly, almost pushing Šime out of the door and giving him a warning look. 

Thankfully he had enough brain to get out with only a wave and slight nod. Domo finally let himself relax as he closed the door. 

Which was quickly forgotten when Mandžo spun him around and kissed him passionately. 

He forgot about going ti the breakfast and his questions pretty soon. But when they panted for air he gently pushed Mario away, just to show him he had ti say something first. 

“Will this become a thing now? Like casual sex?” Vida asked, breathless. 

Mario’s expression was unreadable again, but his smile was as sharp as a knife.

“Well if you are volunteering to stop me from breaking a few bones when I am angry with casual sex I am not going to stop you.” Mario said.

Domo just had ti pull him for a kiss again.  
Needless to say they were very late for breakfast. 

They excused it as Domo being hangover and it seemed most if them believe it. Probably only Luka and Suba suspected something. 

So the breakfast and training went as normal but as soon as Domo tried ti get some alone time at the pool Suba found him. 

It seemed he can never have a bit of peace here can he? 

Suba sat next to him and they were quiet for a few moments. Vida didn’t really feel like starting this conversation so he let Suba start it. 

“So…when were you about to tell us you and Mario are together?” Daniel asked.

Domo facepalmed. He had to. Why does he instantly assume they are together? He sighed. 

“We are not together.” He said. 

Suba shoots him a disbelieving look.  
“Do you really think I don’t see the way you look at each other? And the way you both looked this morning? Also that hickey on your neck.” He said

Vida’s hand flew to his neck.  
“There is a hickey? Shit I told him not give me one goddammit.” He hissed.

Daniel smiled with mischief.  
“There is no hickey don’t worry. But you just confirmed my theory.” Suba said.

Vida fekt his face turning red and he started playing with his hair.

“We are really not together. It’s just sex. And it happened today the first time. There is nothing more there I promise.” Domo said, unable to met Suba’s piercing eyes.

Because he knew that for him it wasn’t just that. Nothing about Mario was just for him. And he hated that.

Suba put his hand on Vida’s shoulder.  
“Domo…lying to yourself doesn’t help. So what if it’s more then sex? You are both adults. You can make it work.” 

Domo shook his head.  
“For me maybe it is more but for him it’s not. I am not lying Dan. I am seeing this objectively. And this is enough for me. I’ll be okay.” Domo said, smiling slightly.

Suba let it go, changing the theme.  
But for his words haunted Domo long after. When he was falling asleep in Mario’s hands he was was hoping that it really will be enough for him but even as the though passed his head he knew he it would never be enough.


	2. Chapter two

Few days passed since Domo’s conversation with Suba and since he and Mandžo started…whatever that was what they were doing.

Domo tried to emotionally distance himself and think of it as just sex but it was hard. Especially since on some days it seemed like more. 

On some days Mario would stay the night in his room. Sometimes even in his bed. Other times he would leave before Domo would fall asleep, leaving him feeling more cold from the inside then outside. 

So he tried to distance himself from Mario outside of the bedroom. He wouldn’t sit next him during meals with the rest of the team. Sometimes it was hard to joke around with others. Even harder if Mario’s piercing gaze followed his every move from afar. 

Those were the nights when Mario seemed more angry then usual and where Domo would get pinned to the wall before they could even reach the bed. On those nights it seemed Mario was aching to say something but never did.

Until that one match that is. The other team was playing dirty and one of the players guarding Vida decided he wasn’t going to let him pass the ball no matter the price. 

So this is how he ended up on the floor, his leg screaming in pain. His teammates were there is seconds. His mind was a bit slowed down, focused on the pain when medical teams rushed in. They concluded his ankle was sprained and that he cannot finish this game but of he keeps ice om his leg for a day or two and doesn’t force it too much it should be okay. 

He didn’t see Mario glaring daggers to the guy’s head. 

The game ended and they won, despite the other team being assholes. Suba helped him get to his room. He didn’t see Mario and his first thought was: “Is he not going to come because I am injured?"   
But he quickly shook it off.

Mario wasn’t heartless. Just because didn’t share his feelings didn’t mean he didn’t care at all. 

His theory seemed to be right because Mandžo just came to the room. However it seemed both his face and his knuckles were bloody. His hair was messed up and his eyes were burning. 

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?” Domo said, his voice betraying panic he was feeling. 

“I wasn’t going ti let him get away with hurting you.” Mario hissed, clenching his fists. 

“Jesus you…why would you do that? It was just a game.” Domo said, trying to stand up and inspect the damage. 

Mario immediately appeared in front of him and pushed him to lie down again

“What the fuck do you think you are doing you moron?! You have injured leg!” Mario hissed again, holding his shoulders to the bed.

“It’s just a sprained ankle. You are bleeding on the other hand.” Domo said trying to get away from Mario’s hold.

“It’s not just. Nothing about you is just.” Mario said, eyes flashing. 

Now if Domo wasn’t so focused on trying to see how big the damage was this sentence would probably stop him. However he was so tangled in anger and worry he didn’t register hidden meaning behind the words.

“Jesus it’s only a minor injury. Why do you care so much?!” He yelled.

“BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Mario screamed in fury. 

Domo froze instantly. It was like the world stopped for a second and he couldn’t say anything. Like looking from the other side of the glass.

Mario expression changed from angry to horrified and then to regretful. He removed his hands from Domo’s shoulders and quickly turned.

That’s what snapped Domo out of his shocked silence. 

“Mario wait!” He yelled.

But it was too late. Mario just sped up and was out of the room before Domo could blink. 

The only thing that was left was a small object lying on a floor. It seemed that it fell out of Mario’s pocket. 

Vida managed to grab it from the bed and inspect it further. It was small wooden rakija bottle. The details on it were incredible. And when Domo turned it over, at the bottom there was a small writing.

I love you.

Oh god Domo fucked up so badly. There was only one thing he could do right now. He gently set the little rakija down and grabbed his phone, dialing a number.

“Suba? I need your help.” He said.  
————————————————————————–  
In the end both Suba and Luka arrived because Luka acted like a worried mother. What else is new. 

But Luka was quiet at first letting Domo talk to Suba. Which Domo needed since he was a mess, close ti tearing his hair out. Suddenly he had a lot more compassion for Dejan’s new haircut. 

“So let me get this straight.” Suba began and Luka snorted in the background. 

Suba turned to glare at him but Luka just shrugged his shoulders.

“What? Can you really blame me? There is nothing or should I say no one straight about this.” Luka said, smiling.

Suba just turned his back to his boyfriend and continue like he didn’t say anything. 

“So he told you he is in love with you? Just like that?” Suba asked. 

“Yes. He just screamed that and run off. And this fell out if his pocket.” Domo said, handing Suba the small wooden rakija. 

Suba inspected it carefully and handed it to Luka to see.

“This must have taken days if not weeks. When would he have time to do it?” Luka wondered out loud. 

Vida sighed.   
“I think he did it at night. He left early on some nights and he did have cuts on his fingers the day after. I just…didn’t pay enough attention.” He said, putting his head in his hands.

“Oh com'on Domo. It’s not that bad.” Suba said. 

Domo’s head snapped up,   
“Isn’t that bad? If you haven’t noticed Daniel, Mario was planning on confessing ti be for days maybe even weeks and I fucked it up!” He yelled, fury suddenly taking a hold of him. 

All three if them fell silent after that. Then Luka carefully approached him.

“Domo listen…you didn’t do any of this intentionally. At least you didn’t run like I did. You can still fix this.” Luka said softly. 

Domo threw his hands in the air.  
“How am I supposed to fix this? He is going to avoid me at all costs now. And I am not exactly able to chase after him right now.” He said.

Luka grinned.   
“Maybe you won’t have to.” He said slyly. 

Domo ignored the look of both adoration and despair on Suba’s face while he looked at his boyfriend. Instead he turned his gaze to Luka.

“Alright. So what’s the plan?” He asked.

“It will take a lot of bravery to do it. Are you sure you are ready for it?” Luka asked raising his eyebrows. 

“For Mario? I am all in.” Domo said 

Luka’s sharp grin almost changed his mind but he guessed this was only fair. He has been playing matchmaker for too long. 

“Tell me the plan.” He said. 

And that’s how the real show began.

————————————————————————–

It has been two days since Domo accepted Luka’s plan and set it into motions. Two days of his leg getting better and him being able to walk normally. It has also been two days of Mario avoiding him and the only time when he saw him was at meals and training and he kept far away from him even then.

It hurt and Domo missed him like crazy. His only hope was now that Luka’s crazy plan would work. And he was planning on executing it today. He won’t lie he was scared. But could do it. He had to. For Mario.

That’s how he ended up fidgeting over his dinner. It was almost over and he knew if he was planning on doing what he planned he had to do it now. He cached Luka’s look and after his nod he stood up.

Immediately everyone was focused on him. Except for the one whose attention he wanted. But he knew Mario noticed him standing up because he was unnaturally still. That was something at least.

“I apologize for disturbing your dinner time but I have an announcement to make. As you some of you know I have been playing a matchmaker for some of you. And yes Dejan before you ask I am the one who recommended vines to you and Šime. You are welcome.” Domo said.

There was and eye roll from Dejan and laughter from everyone else. Good. Maybe he can really do this after all. But Mario still wasn’t watching him. Which meant he had to take the next step.

He jumped on the table, managing to keep his balance and not stepping on anyone’s plate. But after the loud thud Mandžo’s eyes finally snapped to him and while he still didn’t look him in the eyes, Domo counted it as a win.

“However while I was obviously an excellent matchmaker for the rest of you, I realized I am quite bad at seeing the sighs of myself falling in love and that love being returned,” He stopped again.

If the others weren’t interested in what he was going to say, now they definitely were. And he finally met Mario’s eyes. He wasn’t going to let him look away now. Especially since something like a blush seemed to appear on his cheeks.

“I made a mistake of assuming the love wasn’t returned and I pushed him away. Said some things I shouldn’t have to either. So…this is my way of saying I am sorry. I love you Mario, will you give me a chance to start again?” he asked at last.

He could feel his hands lightly shaking but other than that he felt pretty proud of how he handled himself. Mario slowly stood up, looking like he didn’t know what to say. Domo remembered that feelings too.

“Only if you promise no to jump on tables while having an injured leg.” Mario managed at last, giving him a shaky smile. 

He came in front of the table and Domo jumped down, somehow managing to trip, but thankfully Mandžo managed to catch him.

“You moron.” Mario mumbled in his neck, hugging him.

“Yes, but your moron.” Domo retorted, laughing lightly.

He could feel Mario shaking a bit under his touch and he only hugged his tighter.

Domo could see Luka saying everyone to get out and hearing Mateo asking about do they raise a percentage of gay people a lot considering the rest of the population. The last thing he heard was Ivan explaining the statics of LGBT community.

After they left Domo broke off the hug and fished out a small object from his pocket, giving it to confused Mario.

“It’s not as pretty or detailed as the one you gave me but to my defense I didn’t have a lot of time on my hands.” Vida said, grinning.

It was a small wooden glass, seemed to be fitting with rakija bottle and when Mario turned it upside down there was I love you too written on it.

Mario looked up, smiling and kissed him.

It wasn’t like any of their previous kisses. It was passionate yes, but so much more. It was slow and full of love and the last rational though Domo had was that he had to thank Luka for being his matchmaker. Even if Domo though he was still the best in matchmaking business.

Epilogue

Domo and Šime were waiting for Suba who was late. Why he was late there was no doubt in their minds. He and Lukita got engaged last night and Luka was probably pretty much eager to show his appreciation.

Domo still couldn’t believe it has been almost two years since everything happened. It still all felt like a dream he would wake up from. But at this point, if it was a dream he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

Suba finally arrived with big grin on his face. Domo really didn’t want to know.

“Hi guys, sorry I am late. Nice hickey Domo.” Daniel said, his grin spreading even further.

“Good one. Ha ha. It stopped being funny about two tears ago Dan.” Domo said, rolling his eyes.

“No you really do have a hickey.” Šime jumped in.

“What? That fucking moron.” Vida hissed, rubbing his neck.

Suba laughed.

“He probably knew you were going to the press conference with us. He wanted to show you aren’t available I guess.” Daniel added. 

“I will kill him.” Domo said even when a small smile appeared on his face.

He was glad Mario was fine with their relationship slowly becoming public. That he wasn’t afraid Domo was going to leave. 

While he was listening to Šime teasing Suba about him marking Luka with putting a ring on it he remered his own secret. A small box burning in his jacket pocket. He will probably ask him tomorrow. After he pretends to be mad about hickey. 

He wasn’t going to let Mario leave again so easily. Even if it meant playing his own matchmaker.


End file.
